Snowflakes
by Heero De Fanel
Summary: Done for whitesymphony's Holiday Drabble Challenge. Series of AXL drabbles. Second drabble: The Weather Outside.
1. Snowflakes

**Snowflakes**

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Gundam SEED. Drabble 1: off!

* * *

"Lacus, what are you doing?" Athrun asked, looking at his fiancée, who was wandering around while sticking out her tongue. Lacus looked over, smiling.

"Trying to catch a snowflake," she answered flippantly, amusement on her features. Athrun sighed. The PLANT's weather control system had gone a little wonky; the water distribution system's temperature control seemed permanently set on "cold". Thus, instead of rain, it was snow that was falling. A novel change, to be sure, but Athrun wasn't sure why Lacus liked it so much.

"Why?" he inquired, obviously lost. Lacus giggled, as she began to dance around the white landscape again, head pointed upwards,

"'Why?'" she parroted, a grin still on her face. "Because it's fun! Haven't you ever done it?"

The look of surprise on his face was enough to tell Lacus the answer. She shook her head.

"You should!" she told him, her soft blue eyes gazing at him.

"But…" Athrun wasn't usually one to turn down requests from females – especially this one – but the mental image of the hard eyed ZAFT redcoat prancing around trying to catch snow on his tongue was ludicrous.

Lacus, however, was having none of it. "No buts, Athrun!" she told him firmly, as she grabbed him by the arm and (as gently as possible) began to pull him.

Athrun's mischievous side popped to the surface. While he wasn't willing to catch frozen snow with his mouth, he was more than willing to aggravate his fiancée. "No."

Lacus pouted. "Why not?" she asked, looking a little put out.

"I don't want to," he said smugly.

That stalled the pink haired girl for all of two seconds. "Too bad," she told him, tugging at his arm again. Athrun shook his head firmly. Lacus made a face.

"Athrun, honestly, just try it!" she growled (almost) at him, irritation evident.

Seeing that he had gotten her successfully riled up (and having an idea) he quickly stopped. "I don't see what the point is. Anyone who's been watching you – namely, me – can figure out an easier way to get snowflakes."

Lacus, recognizing the challenge, uncharacteristically smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "Interesting! Want to share?"

Athrun simply smirked in return. "Sure. All you have to do is catch one normally."

Lacus blinked. That sounded… easy. Too easy. Athrun had something planned…

Sighing in agreement, Lacus tilted her head up and extended her tongue, waiting for a soft flake of snow to drop onto it. She was so focused on her task that she didn't notice Athrun slip beside her, still smirking.

She then felt a little bit of cold on her tongue, and she smiled in triumph. "I did it! See?" she celebrated. "Now, what was your – mmph!"

There are many ways to asphyxiate someone, but kissing someone suddenly is certainly one of the more unorthodox ones. Nevertheless, Lacus closed her eyes and let her arms slide around Athrun's neck, tilting her head more to return the delicious motions being leveled against her. Athrun shivered as she unconsciously pressed herself against him, reveling in the sensation of her soft curves. Sighing, she broke away, as Athrun played with her hair with his right hand.

"No fair," she murmured against his lips, her eyes still closed. "You just stole mine."

Athrun chuckled in dismissal, lowering his mouth to kiss her on the head. This earned a contented purr and a head buried against his chest.

"Guess you were right," Athrun told her. "Catching snowflakes is pretty fun."


	2. The Weather Outside

**The Weather Outside**

Athrun wasn't sure what to think of snow. It was cold, it stung, and then there was it's most obvious characteristic; it was white. Cold, stinging, and white.

While watching the snow fall was perfectly fine by Athrun, walking out into it was another beast altogether. It looked so peaceful from the window, but when one exited a warm house and stepped out into the elements, it was a huge contrast.

Lacus thought it was like a "winter wonderland." Athrun thought it was like a sensory deprivation chamber with no heat. (He supposed that was the internal cynic in him talking.)

He wasn't, however, totally against snow; it did have some redeeming qualities. Indeed, when the flakes were falling softly, caressing his face instead of browbeating it, Athrun considered them quite pleasant. The snow also made for nice change of scenery.

Then, there was the main reason, which lay in the previously mentioned contrast. Whenever Athrun walked back in from the snow, everything was… richer. Colors, sounds… they were all made that much more significant – especially with Lacus.

Her hair was never more vibrant as it was when he saw it after exploring a world of white. Her voice, beautiful as it was, became even moreso after his ears had heard nothing but howling winds. And most importantly –

Athrun smirked.

After being out in the cold, her lips certainly felt warmer…


End file.
